1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cordless telephone system, and more particularly to a cordless telephone system with one or more communicating devices particularly suited for use in a conference room or auditorium setting.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Cordless telephone systems generally include a base unit and a handset which communicate using Radio Frequency (RF) signals. The base unit is connected to a telephone network, such as the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), while the handset can be removed from the base unit and used within a predetermined range, which is limited by the RF signal strength and not cord length. The transmission from the handset to the base unit is typically on a different frequency than the transmission from the base unit to the handset, providing duplex communications.
While existing cordless telephone systems offer additional conveniences over conventional corded phones, such as mobility, there is currently no convenient method of transmitting the voice of a person or speaker, referred to hereinafter as a presenter, to a telephone network to conduct a clear telephone conversation in a conference room or auditorium setting. Speakerphones may of course be used for this purpose, however, speakerphones are often less than ideal because they restrict the movement of the presenter, who may not always want to stay near the speakerphone. In addition, speakerphones will often pick-up considerable background noise in a conference room or auditorium setting.
A presenter could carry a corded telephone handset or a cordless telephone handset to transmit the presenter's voice to a telephone network while moving around, but this is usually not practical because it substantially restricts the ability of the presenter to use his or her hands for other purposes. Additionally, the presenter's audience generally cannot hear the party at the other end of the telephone conversation when a handset is used.
Where a sound system is being used to broadcast the presenter's speech, the system can, in theory, be connected to a telephone line, but this is often difficult, expensive or otherwise impractical. Also, a telephone jack may not be available in many auditoriums or conference rooms.
A further disadvantage of current cordless telephone systems is the to incompatibility of the base units with digital telephone systems provided by a number of PBX's.
Therefore, a need exists for a low cost cordless telephone system which provides a convenient method of transmitting a presenter's voice to a telephone network to conduct a clear telephone conversation in a conference room or auditorium setting while also allowing an audience to hear the conversation with the other party to the telephone conversation.